A Little Closer
by akatrixie
Summary: He thinks of Kurt.  He closes his eyes.  Because, call it cliché, Kurt is his home.  12 drabbles, set as moments from TPPP.  :D


**Oh...hi there. It's nice to meet you! Sit down, grab a cup of coffee.**

**So...this is my drabbles series! Each is 100 words on Microsoft Office Word, and they are all from 3X01. because I loved that episode. And I wrote this before Blaine is a junior...so if I accidently reference something wrong, I'm sorry.**

**Yeesh, I haven't posted anything in forever. I hope you guys like this. If you do, please review, favorite, etc...because I've written Glee stuff before, and you guys are all amazing. (insert heart emoticon here.)**

* * *

><p>Blaine had felt bad blowing them off when he met Kurt. Really, he had. Because Wes and David…they went back.<p>

"And then-and then…" David snorts, "he just t-turned around, and he was like, 'WHAT'S THIS MUSTACHE FOR?'"

Wes collapses backwards, heaving. It was infectious.

They dissolve into girlish giggles that they would never admit to another living soul.

Blaine throws his head back, still shaking. "I missed you!"

"We missed you too. We've been on hobbit withdrawal!"

"We'll have to get used to it, Wes." David shoots him a look.

"What do you mean, guys?"

"You're definitely leaving us, Blaine."

* * *

><p><em>Oh no. Blaine, I'm not ready to go back. Summer has been too perfect!<em>

**Anything specific spur this on?**

_I'll miss you._

**And I'll miss you.**

_There's an easy way to fix that, you know._

**Kurt, I've told you why it's not an easy decision.**

_I see no reason why you can't change schools. I just see excuses why you won't._

**I'm sorry.**

_Don't be. It's your choice, you know._

…_are we still on for coffee afterwards? I'm sorry if I'm being bitchy._

**Don't worry about it.**

_I love you._

**And I love you. So much.**

_Good night._

**Night, babe.**

* * *

><p>Of course, they don't walk into their respective schools at the same time. And they don't consciously think about it.<p>

But somewhere, in the very, very outermost reaches of their minds, they latch onto each other for support.

Kurt stares everyone down. Because he's going to _New York_ next year, bitches.

Blaine welcomes everyone's glances. Because he's not afraid to get too close now.

Kurt's haughtiness parts the crowds.

Blaine's charm attracts the nervous freshmen.

Kurt challenges.

Blaine welcomes.

Their approaches couldn't be more different. But they are both back.

And unconsciously, they grow a little closer to each other.

* * *

><p>Kurt can tell he's not there. And he's okay with it. Really.<p>

No, really.

Because it's absolutely up to Blaine. And if he doesn't want it, neither does Kurt. He couldn't make Blaine do something he doesn't want.

And okay, maybe Kurt's heart twists when he thinks of the cute guys who will flirt with Blaine, and of how they could be holding hands, and he could glare at them and they'd back away, and Blaine would kiss his temple to show that he was still Kurt's…

And Kurt feels horrible. Because he's not a decent boyfriend. He's utterly selfish.

* * *

><p>Their coffee at the Lima Bean is as sweet as ever. Their interactions, Blaine means. Not the coffee. (Because that is sweet, too.)<p>

But afterwards, outside, Kurt pulls him down on a bench.

"I don't want you to transfer unless you want to." Kurt's eyes are nervous. "And you think that after dating you I'd begin to feel a little grateful, but I just want you all to myself, and I und-"

"Oh, hush, you." Blaine takes his hands. "I love you, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." His voice is small.

"This will work."

"Yeah."

The kiss is soft and sweet.

* * *

><p>And in Kurt's mind, the possibility is dismissed. Because honestly, his boyfriend is damn near next to perfect.<p>

And they will have that coveted relationship in his head. They will stay together. They will head to New York. And they will make names for themselves.

And he tells himself that this year won't matter.

They'll be together in the years ahead.

But Blaine's mind works in the opposite direction. He wants this year. And he wants to stand up to the bullies and he wants spontaneity and he wants to always be by Kurt's side.

Devising plans is Blaine's specialty.

* * *

><p>David glances up from his writing. "You're transferring to McKinley."<p>

Blaine doesn't know how they know, but he is more shocked at the nonchalance in his manner. Wes glances at him, and then shrugs.

"You love him."

"Well…yeah, but aren't you guys going to yell at me? I think I'll feel worse if you don't yell at me…"

"What kind of awful friends would we be?"

Blaine can't understand. This moment, which he rehearsed in his head for days, had played out so differently.

Wes lets go of his gavel and walks around the table, pulling Blaine into a hug.

* * *

><p>The pants were Santana's idea. (<em>"It'll match the Cheerios uniform, and Kurt will be begging you to fuck him, hobbit!"<em>) But the sunglasses were all Blaine.

His appearance in the McKinley corridor causes many comments.

"Damn, that one's hot."

"No, don't you remember? He's the queer that sang to Hummel last year."

He ignores those comments with some difficulty.

"Hey Blaine! Uh…dude, why aren't you wearing socks?"

He smiles at Finn and kept walking.

"Blaine! Hey, you look fine today! Kurt's just around the corner."

Blaine moves in so Mercedes could kiss him on the cheek. "Great. See you later."

* * *

><p>"I said, 'you really are a sight for sore eyes.'" His cheekbones are stained with a light blush, and his eyes are darting everywhere except Blaine.<p>

Blaine leans back against the kitchen counter. He smiles.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't keep my eyes off of you, either. And now I'll get to see you every day."

Kurt finally meets his eyes. "I still can't believe you did that."

They settle into silence, eyes raking over bodies, hands clenching, smirks curling.

"C'mere."

Blaine holds out his hand, but Kurt ignores it and attaches himself to Blaine's lips.

* * *

><p>They had started the sexual stuff that summer. Kurt blushes even thinking about it.<p>

Although his blush could also be attributed to kissing down Blaine's chest.

Either one.

In June, he had fumbled, until Blaine gave him kiss after gentle kiss, reassuring him.

They move in unison now.

Kurt shifts on the couch, so he is full on straddling Blaine, and looks into his eyes. They were dark, lashes fluttering.

"You're amazing," Blaine breaths. "And so sexy."

If his blush could get any deeper, it does. Kurt begins sliding his tongue around the base of Blaine's neck, eliciting a moan.

* * *

><p>"Finn, I hate you."<p>

"Um, dude, could you explain why?"

"You should know."

"Kurt, have you even considered I could be angry?"

"Why on earth would you be angry?"

"Because he assumes he can just come in here? He'll take all our solos! This is my last year, it's supposed to be worth something."

"And having my boyfriend with me makes YOUR life not WORTH SOMETHING? That's the most messed up logic I've ever heard. He was miserable today. I could tell."

"He set fire to our piano!"

"He did _not_!"

"I understand you love him, but I'm not you."

* * *

><p>Blaine trails his fingers over the edge of the piano. The purple paint flakes slightly, and he gives a wry smile.<p>

He doesn't feel at home here. He sure as hell feels challenged, and alive, and completely in love. But not comfortable.

Was he comfortable at Dalton?

He liked it there. He adapted.

It wasn't his home. Blaine presses down hard on the low keys.

If by definition home was his house, he didn't want that, either.

He thinks of Kurt. He closes his eyes. Because, call it cliché, Kurt _is_ his home.

He could learn to love it here.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya go! Please review, if you feel so inclined...I would love you for forever and ever and ever (and ever and ever...) Thanks, guys. You make my day.<strong>


End file.
